mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Вива Лас-Пегас/Галерея
. 1= Пролог: Следующая миссия карты ---- Castle of Friendship exterior S6E20.png AJ_and_Fluttershy's_cutie_marks_float_around_Las_Pegasus_S6E20.png AJ_and_Fluttershy_worried_about_going_to_Las_Pegasus_S6E20.png Applejack_--it's_just_one_big_party!--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--all_those_lights_and_sounds--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_shuddering_with_worry_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--just_the_thought_of_it_is_overwhelming!--_S6E20.png Twilight,_Applejack,_and_Fluttershy_around_the_Cutie_Map_S6E20.png Twilight_Sparkle_--the_perfect_ponies_for_the_job--_S6E20.png Applejack_--probably_not_as_bad_as_we_think--_S6E20.png Applejack_--it_can't_just_be_a_loud,_obnoxious_party--_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_grinning_nervously_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_arrive_to_Las_Pegasus_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_look_around_nervously_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--it_isn't_as_bad_as_we_thought--_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_surprised_by_pony_crowds_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_worried_all_over_again_S6E20.png Las_Pegasus_S6E20.png |-| 2= Прибытие в Лас Пегасус ---- Bellhop opens the door for Applejack and Fluttershy S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_enter_Gladmane's_resort_S6E20.png Gladmane's_resort_interior_S6E20.png Ponies_riding_carnival_rides_in_Gladmane's_resort_S6E20.png Resort_ponies_playing_arcade_claw_game_S6E20.png Ponies_on_roller_coaster_and_Ferris_wheel_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_in_nervous_shock_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--the_map_could_be_on_the_fritz_again--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--a_lot_more_suited_to_Pinkie_Pie--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--or_even_Rainbow_Dash--_S6E20.png Applejack_puts_on_a_determined_face_S6E20.png Applejack_--if_Twilight_trusts_the_map--_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_enter_the_resort_lobby_S6E20.png Tourist_ponies_taking_pictures_of_resort_S6E20.png Applejack_--we_have_to_find_it_first--_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_hear_barker_pony_S6E20.png Barker_pony_--you've_never_seen_anything_like_it--_S6E20.png Barker_pony_promoting_trapeze_act_S6E20.png Barker_pony_promoting_trained_animal_act_S6E20.png Barker_pony_--you_didn't_see_it_sooner!--_S6E20.png Barker_pony_promoting_Ponet_Fantastique_S6E20.png Barker_pony_gesturing_to_Gladmane's_statue_S6E20.png Ponies_looking_at_Gladmane's_statue_S6E20.png Resort_ponies_galloping_to_buy_tickets_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_in_mild_surprise_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--this_Gladmane_sure_seems_impressive--_S6E20.png |-| 3= Встреча с Гладмэйном ---- Gladmane appears behind Applejack and Fluttershy S6E20.png Gladmane_standing_beside_his_own_statue_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_approach_Gladmane_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_meet_Gladmane_S6E20.png Gladmane_takes_AJ_and_Fluttershy_by_the_hooves_S6E20.png Gladmane_vigorously_shakes_AJ_and_Fluttershy's_hooves_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--you_know_who_we_are---_S6E20.png Gladmane_the_--friendship_connoisseur--_S6E20.png Gladmane_familiar_with_Twilight_Sparkle's_friends_S6E20.png Gladmane_bowing_to_Applejack_and_Fluttershy_S6E20.png Applejack_--you're_not_the_type_of_pony_I_expected--_S6E20.png Gladmane_--may_be_looking_for_lights,_music,_and_parties--_S6E20.png AJ_and_Fluttershy_impressed_by_Gladmane's_values_S6E20.png Wide_view_of_Gladmane's_resort_S6E20.png Gladmane_--excuse_me_for_a_second--_S6E20.png Microphone_lowers_into_Gladmane's_hoof_S6E20.png Gladmane_speaking_into_the_microphone_S6E20.png Gladmane_--each_and_every_one_of_you_as_friends--_S6E20.png Gladmane's_voice_echoes_over_P.A._system_S6E20.png Ponies_listening_to_Gladmane's_announcement_S6E20.png Ponies_pleased_by_Gladmane's_announcement_S6E20.png Gladmane_concludes_his_announcement_S6E20.png Ponies_gallop_past_AJ,_Fluttershy,_and_Gladmane_S6E20.png Gladmane_offers_to_give_AJ_and_Fluttershy_a_tour_S6E20.png Gladmane_--I'm_just_about_to_do_my_rounds--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_whispering_to_Applejack_S6E20.png Applejack_thinking_for_a_moment_S6E20.png Applejack_--lead_the_way,_Mr._Gladmane!--_S6E20.png Gladmane_--just_Gladmane_now,_you_hear---_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_happily_follow_Gladmane_S6E20.png |-| 4= Участники Пони Фантастики ---- Trapeze star pony stretching S6E20.png Trapeze_star_happy_to_see_Gladmane_S6E20.png Trapeze_star_--just_in_time_to_see_my_newest_move--_S6E20.png Gladmane_--I'm_glad_to_have_a_star_like_you--_S6E20.png Gladmane_flattering_the_trapeze_star_pony_S6E20.png Trapeze_star_blushing_with_embarrassment_S6E20.png Trapeze_star_--now_watch_this!--_S6E20.png Trapeze_star_pony_on_the_trapeze_bar_S6E20.png Trapeze_star_flipping_around_the_trapeze_bar_S6E20.png Trapeze_star_balanced_on_the_trapeze_bar_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_impressed_by_trapeze_act_S6E20.png Gladmane_impressed_by_trapeze_star_S6E20.png Director_--let's_run_through_the_whole_routine--_S6E20.png Gladmane_--don't_make_a_fuss_for_ol'_me--_S6E20.png Gladmane_--just_gonna_keep_on_giving_a_tour--_S6E20.png Gladmane_introduces_director_to_AJ_and_Fluttershy_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_meet_director_pony_S6E20.png Director_--you're_welcome_backstage_anytime!--_S6E20.png Director_--I_owe_him_my_entire_career--_S6E20.png Gladmane_continues_with_the_resort_tour_S6E20.png Applejack_whispering_to_Fluttershy_S6E20.png Fluttershy_excited_to_see_exotic_animals_S6E20.png Fluttershy_looking_at_pink_prairie_dog_S6E20.png Fluttershy_meets_a_pink_prairie_dog_S6E20.png Gladmane_--have_a_unique_experience--_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Gladmane_hear_trainer_ponies_S6E20.png Sparkly_trainer_ponies_appear_before_Applejack_S6E20.png Trainer_2_--able_to_take_care_of_all_these_little_guys--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--overwhelming_in_a_good_way!--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_nuzzling_tiger-striped_prairie_dog_S6E20.png Gladmane_--glad_you_like_it--_S6E20.png Gladmane_continuing_the_resort_tour_S6E20.png Applejack_calling_out_to_Fluttershy_S6E20.png Fluttershy_having_fun_with_the_Flying_Prairinos_S6E20.png Fluttershy_catching_up_with_Applejack_S6E20.png |-| 5= Возвращение Флима и Флэма ---- Applejack shaking hooves with Gladmane S6E20.png Fluttershy_'There_doesn't_seem_to_be_anything...'.png Fluttershy_'...wrong_around_here_at_all'_S6E20.png Applejack_complains_about_finding_a_friendship_problem_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_hear_a_familiar_voice_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_become_suspicious_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_look_at_the_source_of_the_voice.png Flim_advertising_S6E20.png Flim_raising_his_hoof_S6E20.png Flam_advertising_S6E20.png Fluttershy_'Those_voices_sound_familiar'_S6E20.png Applejack_'they_sure_do'_S6E20.png Applejack_glaring_at_Flim_and_Flam_S6E20.png Flim_advertising_the_tickets_S6E20.png Flim_advertising_his_own_tickets_S6E20.png Flim_levitating_the_tickets_S6E20.png Flim_'I_might_consider_offering_them_to_you...'_S6E20.png Flim_'...at_a_substantial_discount!'_S6E20.png Flam_counter-offering_S6E20.png Flam_levitating_his_tickets_S6E20.png Flam_'these_tickets_are_a_value_at_twice_the_price!'_S6E20.png Flim_calling_Flam_a_charlatan_S6E20.png Flam_is_offended_S6E20.png Flam_'Charlatan-!'_S6E20.png Flam_'How_dare_you!'_S6E20.png Flim_and_Flam_arguing_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--don't_seem_to_be_getting_along--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_has_a_realization_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--we've_been_brought_here_to_help_them--_S6E20.png Applejack's_eyes_widen_with_shock_S6E20.png Applejack_angry_--absolutely_not!--_S6E20.png Applejack_bitter_at_Flim_and_Flam_S6E20.png |-| 6= Эпплджек отказывается помогать / Проблема дружбы Флима и Флэма ---- Flim and Flam argue next to Gladmane S6E20.png AJ and Fluttershy watch Flim and Flam argue S6E20.png Fluttershy looking at Applejack's scowl S6E20.png Fluttershy --I know you and the rest of the Apple family-- S6E20.png Fluttershy --solving a friendship problem is important-- S6E20.png Fluttershy --no matter who's having it-- S6E20.png Applejack --well, of course that's true-- S6E20.png Applejack --for anypony but them!-- S6E20.png Flim and Flam stomp away in anger S6E20.png Gladmane --I'm sorry you had to see that-- S6E20.png Gladmane --fightin' ever since they got here-- S6E20.png Gladmane --I guess it just made matters worse-- S6E20.png Applejack --you're better off with them apart-- S6E20.png Applejack doesn't trust Flim and Flam S6E20.png Applejack --cheat the hooves right out from under you!-- S6E20.png Applejack scowling with bitterness S6E20.png Gladmane --I suppose you're right-- S6E20.png Gladmane --Flim's such a showpony-- S6E20.png Gladmane --Flam has such a head for business-- S6E20.png Gladmane --if they ever did work together-- S6E20.png Gladmane --they'd be running this place in two shakes!-- S6E20.png Gladmane straightening his bow tie S6E20.png Gladmane --y'all enjoy your stay now, you hear--- S6E20.png Fluttershy suggests helping Flim and Flam S6E20.png Applejack --there's another friendship problem here-- S6E20.png Applejack resolves to find a different friendship problem S6E20.png Applejack gallops off on her own S6E20.png Fluttershy hanging her head in defeat S6E20.png Flim --travel all the way from Ponyville-- S6E20.png Flim denouncing his brother S6E20.png Flam denouncing his brother S6E20.png Flam --I don't believe I have one of those-- S6E20.png Flim --I already know what he thinks of me-- S6E20.png Flim --all show and no substance!-- S6E20.png Flim --becoming a big success on his own-- S6E20.png Flam mocking his brother S6E20.png Flam --he'll tell you all about it-- S6E20.png Fluttershy taking friendship notes S6E20.png Fluttershy --you could work out your differences-- S6E20.png Fluttershy --sat down and talked to each other-- S6E20.png Flim and Flam refuse to speak to each other S6E20.png Fluttershy sighing in defeat S6E20.png |-| 7= Закулисные неприятности ---- Applejack exploring the resort arcade S6E20.png Applejack_watching_ponies_have_fun_S6E20.png Ponies_playing_basketball-like_arcade_game_S6E20.png Earth_stallion_winning_an_arcade_prize_S6E20.png Applejack_watches_other_ponies_have_fun_S6E20.png Ponies_playing_Dance_Dance_Revolution-like_game_S6E20.png Applejack_looking_up_at_the_roller_coaster_S6E20.png Ponies_whizzing_by_the_resort_roller_coaster_S6E20.png Applejack_fails_to_find_a_friendship_problem_S6E20.png Applejack_hears_a_commotion_backstage_S6E20.png Applejack_peeking_behind_the_backstage_curtain_S6E20.png Trapeze_star_--it_isn't_just_your_show--_S6E20.png Director_--you_don't_pull_a_rabbit_out_of_a_hat_on_the_trapeze!--_S6E20.png Trapeze_star_--something_they've_never_seen_before--_S6E20.png Trapeze_star_--acrobatic_magic!--_S6E20.png Trapeze_star_flipping_on_the_trapeze_bar_again_S6E20.png Trapeze_star_tumbling_through_the_air_S6E20.png Trapeze_star_performing_acrobatic_magic_S6E20.png Trapeze_star_--it's_called_blending_genres--_S6E20.png Director_glaring_at_the_trapeze_star_S6E20.png Applejack_talking_to_the_stage_manager_S6E20.png Stage_manager_--since_they_started_working_here--_S6E20.png Stage_manager_--if_they_ever_stopped_shouting--_S6E20.png Stage_manager_--they'd_be_way_more_successful--_S6E20.png Applejack_having_a_pleased_laugh_S6E20.png Applejack_--sounds_like_a_real_friendship_problem!--_S6E20.png Applejack_pleased_with_herself_S6E20.png Pink_prairie_dog_jumping_through_hoop_S6E20.png The_Flying_Prairinos_form_a_tower_S6E20.png Trainer_pony_2_trotting_up_to_trainer_pony_1_S6E20.png Trainer_pony_2_snapping_at_trainer_pony_1_S6E20.png The_Flying_Prairinos_form_a_pyramid_S6E20.png Trainer_1_--you_said_a_tower!--_S6E20.png Trainer_1_--why_do_you_keep_changing_everything---_S6E20.png The_Flying_Prairinos_forming_a_tower_again_S6E20.png Trainer_2_--you_said_pyramid!--_S6E20.png The_Flying_Prairinos_getting_annoyed_S6E20.png Trainer_1_screaming_with_frustration_S6E20.png Trainer_1_--you_are_driving_me_crazy!--_S6E20.png Trainer_pony_2_looking_sad_S6E20.png Applejack_walks_up_to_trainer_pony_2_S6E20.png Trainer_2_--we_just_can't_seem_to_agree_on_anything--_S6E20.png The_Flying_Prairinos_shaking_their_heads_S6E20.png Trainer_2_--we_used_to_perform_all_over_Equestria--_S6E20.png Trainer_2_--might_as_well_stay_at_Gladmane's_forever--_S6E20.png Trainer_2_stamping_his_hoof_S6E20.png Applejack_watches_trainer_2_and_Flying_Prairinos_leave_S6E20.png Applejack_surprised_to_find_two_friendship_problems_S6E20.png Applejack_--in_the_same_theater---_S6E20.png Applejack_--now_we're_talkin'!--_S6E20.png |-| 8= Подозрительный Гладдмэйн ---- Applejack and Fluttershy in the resort cafeteria S6E20.png Fluttershy_--that's_three_big_friendship_problems--_S6E20.png Applejack_doesn't_count_Flim_and_Flam_S6E20.png Applejack_--those_two_not_bein'_friends_isn't_a_problem--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--it_certainly_isn't_for_Gladmane--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--he's_better_off_with_them_fighting--_S6E20.png Applejack_starting_to_get_suspicious_S6E20.png Applejack_--seemed_to_be_good_for_Gladmane--_S6E20.png Applejack_--the_trapeze_show_and_the_animal_act--_S6E20.png Applejack_--would_be_better_off_if_they_left--_S6E20.png Applejack_--everypony's_so_busy_arguin'--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--do_you_think_he_knows---_S6E20.png Applejack_suspicious_--I_don't_know--_S6E20.png Applejack_--we_should_find_out--_S6E20.png Trapeze_star_putting_on_makeup_S6E20.png Trapeze_star_--Gladmane_wants_everypony_to_get_along--_S6E20.png Trapeze_star_praising_Gladmane_S6E20.png Trapeze_star_--did_the_director_put_you_up_to_this---_S6E20.png Applejack_thinks_as_Fluttershy_talks_to_Bernard_S6E20.png Director_--if_Gladmane_is_your_friend--_S6E20.png Director_--you_are_welcome_backstage--_S6E20.png Director_--if_you_are_speaking_of_him_poorly--_S6E20.png Applejack_surprised_by_director's_outburst_S6E20.png Applejack_backs_out_of_the_backstage_area_S6E20.png Trainer_1_praising_Gladmane_S6E20.png Trainer_2_praising_Gladmane_S6E20.png Trainer_ponies_angrily_point_at_each_other_S6E20.png Applejack_thinks_as_Fluttershy_talks_to_Flying_Prairinos_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_return_to_the_resort_lobby_S6E20.png Applejack_--the_only_pony_who_benefits--_S6E20.png Applejack_--the_best_friend_any_of_these_ponies_have--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--that_adorable_bunny_from_the_acrobat's_act--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--the_star_wants_control_of_the_show--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--and_every_afternoon--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--the_director_wants_to_get_rid_of_her--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--but_neither_is_true!--_S6E20.png Applejack_snorting_with_disapproval_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--the_pink_prairie_dog_family--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--Gladmane_keeps_changing_their_act--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--make_each_trainer_think_the_other_is_doing_it--_S6E20.png Applejack_--all_his_talk_about_friendship--_S6E20.png Applejack_--just_a_load_of_applesauce!--_S6E20.png Applejack_realizes_Gladmane's_true_intentions_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--how_can_we_get_everypony_to_believe--_S6E20.png Applejack_--trick_him_into_telling_the_truth--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--if_only_there_was_a_pony--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_acting_coy_toward_Applejack_S6E20.png Flim_and_Flam_continue_to_argue_S6E20.png Fluttershy_pointing_at_Flim_and_Flam_S6E20.png Applejack_sighing_with_defeat_S6E20.png Applejack_--bringin'_Flim_and_Flam_back_together--_S6E20.png AJ_reluctantly_agrees_to_help_Flim_and_Flam_S6E20.png Fluttershy_coy_and_Applejack_sneering_S6E20.png |-| 9= Помощь Братьям Флима и Флэм ---- Applejack and Fluttershy talk to Flim and Flam S6E20.png Flim_--even_if_that_street_is_in_Ponyville--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--so_many_other_friendship_problems--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--sure_he_isn't_the_cause_of_yours--_S6E20.png Flam_--the_only_problem_I_have--_S6E20.png Flam_pointing_at_his_ex-brother_S6E20.png Flim_--same_here,_buster!--_S6E20.png Applejack_--do_either_of_you_even_know--_S6E20.png Flim_--Gladmane_let_me_know--_S6E20.png Flim_--thinks_I'm_just_a_mouthpiece--_S6E20.png Flam_--Gladmane_assured_me--_S6E20.png Flam_--I_couldn't_sell_heat_lamps_to_yaks--_S6E20.png Applejack_--neither_of_you_said_those_things--_S6E20.png Applejack_--why'd_you_believe_Gladmane--_S6E20.png Flim_--why_would_he_lie---_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--move_in_and_take_over_his_resort--_S6E20.png Applejack_--if_I'm_tellin'_you_he_said_it--_S6E20.png Applejack_--you_know_it's_the_absolute_truth--_S6E20.png Flim_and_Flam_--you_never_lie!--_S6E20.png Flim_and_Flam_look_at_each_other_remorsefully_S6E20.png Flim_and_Flam_putting_their_hats_on_S6E20.png Applejack,_Fluttershy,_Flim,_and_Flam_team_up_S6E20.png Flim_suggests_the_Canterlot_Two-Step_S6E20.png Flam_--we_don't_have_the_chickens--_S6E20.png Flam_suggests_the_Baltimare_Flair_S6E20.png Flim_--my_flair_isn't_what_it_used_to_be--_S6E20.png AJ,_Fluttershy,_Flim,_and_Flam_hear_another_announcement_S6E20.png Flim_--are_you_thinking_what_I_am---_S6E20.png Flam_excited_--the_High_Roller_Hustle!--_S6E20.png Flim_and_Flam_have_an_idea_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_look_at_each_other_confused_S6E20.png Applejack_confused_--the_what_now---_S6E20.png Flam_--there_won't_be_a_pony_in_town--_S6E20.png Flam_--the_Applejack-iest_truth_about_Gladmane!--_S6E20.png Flam_--assuming_you_two_are_willing_to_help--_S6E20.png Flim_--what_size_gown_do_you_wear---_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_having_second_thoughts_S6E20.png |-| 10= Импоссибли Рич ---- Ponies gathered around Impossibly Rich S6E20.png Flim and Gladmane enter the resort lobby S6E20.png Gladmane --what's all the fuss, now--- S6E20.png Flim --the grand matriarch of the Rich family-- S6E20.png Flim pointing at Impossibly Rich S6E20.png Impossibly Rich the center of attention S6E20.png Gladmane straightening his collar S6E20.png Gladmane straightening his pompadour S6E20.png Gladmane --my personal touch-- S6E20.png Flim --she's not exactly a guest-- S6E20.png Pony asking for Impossibly Rich's autograph S6E20.png Impossibly Rich refusing to give her autograph S6E20.png Flim whispering to Gladmane S6E20.png Gladmane starting to feel threatened S6E20.png Flam giving Impossibly Rich a resort tour S6E20.png Flim --hire away anypony she wants-- S6E20.png Gladmane growling angrily at Flim S6E20.png Flim --not me, of course!-- S6E20.png Flim --my good-for-nothing brother-- S6E20.png Gladmane snorting with anger S6E20.png Flim pleased that the plan is working S6E20.png Gladmane approaches Impossibly Rich S6E20.png Gladmane shakes Impossibly Rich's hoof S6E20.png Gladmane --Flam has done an excellent job-- S6E20.png Gladmane bragging --the mane himself-- S6E20.png Impossibly Rich whispers to Flam S6E20.png Flam --you'll have to excuse Ms. Rich-- S6E20.png Flam --other ponies spend talking out loud-- S6E20.png Impossibly Rich whispering in Flam's ear S6E20.png Flam --she'd love a personal tour!-- S6E20.png Gladmane --that sounds right pleasant-- S6E20.png Gladmane --I'd love to see you in my office-- S6E20.png Gladmane walks away from Impossibly Rich annoyed S6E20.png Flam and Impossibly Rich enter backstage area S6E20.png Fluttershy removes her Impossibly Rich disguise S6E20.png Fluttershy --sure this is a good idea-- S6E20.png Flim --abso-tively!-- S6E20.png Flam --one fish that's hooked but good!-- S6E20.png Applejack --hope you two know what you're doin'-- S6E20.png Flam --don't you worry-- S6E20.png Flam --throwing ponies off their game-- S6E20.png Flim and Flam confident in their plan S6E20.png Applejack --can't argue with that-- S6E20.png |-| 11= Большой план Грэндмэйна / Обман Крупного Игрока ---- Gladmane standing in his office S6E20.png Flam enters Gladmane's office S6E20.png Flam --what did you want to see me about--- S6E20.png Gladmane --something I want you to see-- S6E20.png Gladmane unfurling a blueprint S6E20.png Gladmane's Grand Plan for Las Pegasus S6E20.png Gladmane --as amazing as this one-- S6E20.png Gladmane --and every one of 'em mine-- S6E20.png Flam's impressed whistle S6E20.png Gladmane --all it'll take is a little salesponyship-- S6E20.png Gladmane about to demonstrate his salesponyship S6E20.png Gladmane pressing his loudspeaker button S6E20.png Gladmane addressing the customers again S6E20.png Ponies listening to Gladmane's address S6E20.png Ponies listen to Gladmane's latest announcement S6E20.png Gladmane on loudspeaker --thank you very much-- S6E20.png Gladmane --probably made you a tempting offer-- S6E20.png Flam --now that you mention it-- S6E20.png Gladmane --I'd never tell you what to do-- S6E20.png Gladmane --nopony's gonna stand in the way-- S6E20.png Gladmane threatening Flam S6E20.png Flam nervously agrees to stay with Gladmane S6E20.png Gladmane pleased by Flam's loyalty S6E20.png Gladmane gives Impossibly Rich a resort tour S6E20.png Applejack calling out to Flim S6E20.png Applejack and Flim stand by with microphone S6E20.png Gladmane shows Impossibly Rich the backstage area S6E20.png Impossibly Rich whispers to Flam again S6E20.png Flam --Impossibly wants you to know-- S6E20.png Flam --doesn't think you can keep a resort-- S6E20.png Gladmane in mild surprise S6E20.png Gladmane --and why's that--- S6E20.png Impossibly whispering to Flam once more S6E20.png Flam --the best talents in the industry-- S6E20.png Flam --what stops them from just leaving-- S6E20.png Gladmane chuckling derisively S6E20.png Gladmane --I have a trick for that-- S6E20.png Flim moves microphone into position S6E20.png Microphone positioned over Gladmane's head S6E20.png Flam and Impossibly smiling at Gladmane S6E20.png Flam coerces Gladmane to confess S6E20.png Applejack and Flim await Gladmane's confession S6E20.png Gladmane pausing S6E20.png Gladmane --like friends, of course!-- S6E20.png Resort ponies hear Gladmane's voice S6E20.png Flam starting to stammer S6E20.png Flam egging Gladmane on S6E20.png Gladmane --nope, just friendship-- S6E20.png Gladmane --you know all about friendship-- S6E20.png Gladmane pulls off Fluttershy's disguise S6E20.png Gladmane exposing Fluttershy S6E20.png Applejack and Flim in shock S6E20.png Flim --you knew the whole time--- S6E20.png Gladmane --never try to con a con-pony-- S6E20.png Gladmane walks away laughing S6E20.png Flam and Fluttershy feeling like failures S6E20.png Applejack and Flim feeling like failures S6E20.png |-| 12= Разоблачение настоящего Грэндмэйна ---- Gladmane counting bits in his office S6E20.png Fluttershy and Applejack enter Gladmane's office S6E20.png Fluttershy --whether we were able to fool you or not-- S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy confront Gladmane S6E20.png Gladmane with a confident smirk S6E20.png Gladmane --maybe it is-- S6E20.png Gladmane --it's a meanness that works-- S6E20.png Gladmane --unlike your pathetic little ploy-- S6E20.png Applejack and Fluttershy surprised S6E20.png Gladmane --I practically invented the High Roller Hustle-- S6E20.png Gladmane gloating to Applejack and Fluttershy S6E20.png Gladmane --you're the only ponies to ever figure out-- S6E20.png Gladmane --lot of work keepin' everypony fightin'-- S6E20.png Gladmane --as long as I keep 'em convinced-- S6E20.png Gladmane --all of Las Pegasus will be mine-- S6E20.png Gladmane --you can't trick a confession-- S6E20.png Gladmane --I'm always one step ahead-- S6E20.png Applejack --you better check your hooves-- S6E20.png Applejack --you've just stepped in a confession!-- S6E20.png Fluttershy holding Gladmane's loudspeaker button S6E20.png Gladmane in complete shock S6E20.png Gladmane looks out his office window panicked S6E20.png Fluttershy on loudspeaker --did that sound okay--- S6E20.png Flim, Flam, and performers look up at Gladmane S6E20.png Applejack --told us you'd see right through-- S6E20.png Applejack --you wouldn't be able to resist-- S6E20.png Applejack --this was all part of the plan!-- S6E20.png Gladmane sweating --I can explain everything!-- S6E20.png Director --I think you've done enough of that!-- S6E20.png Trapeze star and director leaving the resort S6E20.png Trainer 1 --we let him almost ruin our friendship-- S6E20.png Trainer 2 adds --and our act-- S6E20.png Trainer 2 --good luck finding another one!-- S6E20.png Trainer ponies leaving the resort S6E20.png Gladmane pounding on the window glass S6E20.png Gladmane --I'm gonna be ruined!-- S6E20.png Gladmane galloping out of his office S6E20.png Applejack --Gladmane has left the buildin'!-- S6E20.png |-| 13= Эпилог: Миссия выполнена ---- Gladmane's statue being taken down S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_leaving_the_resort_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy's_cutie_marks_glow_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--your_history_with_Flim_and_Flam--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--never_would've_been_so_determined--_S6E20.png Fluttershy_--we_never_would_have_found_out--_S6E20.png Applejack_--show_even_those_two_con-ponies_kindness--_S6E20.png Applejack_--never_would_have_been_able_to_trick_the_trickster--_S6E20.png Flim_and_Flam_sweep_up_pieces_of_Gladmane's_resort_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_approach_Flim_and_Flam_S6E20.png Flam_--a_once-in-a-lifetime_opportunity--_S6E20.png Flim_--emphasis_on_'once'--_S6E20.png Flim_winking_at_Flam_S6E20.png AJ_and_Fluttershy_uncertain_of_Flim_and_Flam's_motives_S6E20.png Microphone_lowers_into_Flam's_hoof_S6E20.png Flam_speaking_into_the_microphone_S6E20.png Flam_--my_brother_and_I_want_to_assure_you--_S6E20.png Flam_--we_invite_each_and_every_one_of_you--_S6E20.png Flam_--the_wonder_of_the_Ponet_Fantastique_Theater--_S6E20.png Flim_--while_you're_appreciating_this_historic_venue--_S6E20.png Flim_--use_the_wonder_of_your_own_imaginations--_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_looking_nervous_again_S6E20.png Applejack_and_Fluttershy_hear_incoming_ponies_S6E20.png Ponies_converge_on_Applejack_and_Fluttershy_S6E20.png Applejack_shouting_at_Flim_and_Flam_as_ponies_stampede_S6E20.png |-| Рекламное= MLP Facebook season 6 promo image 2016-04-02.jpg |-| en:Viva Las Pegasus/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов шестого сезона